Digital communications occur between sending and receiving devices over an intermediate communications medium, or “channel” (e.g., a fiber optic cable or insulated copper wires). Each sending device typically transmits symbols at a fixed symbol rate, while each receiving device detects a (potentially corrupted) sequence of symbols and attempts to reconstruct the transmitted data. A “symbol” is a state or significant condition of the channel that persists for a fixed period of time, called a “symbol interval.” A symbol may be, for example, an electrical voltage or current level, an optical power level, a phase value, or a particular frequency or wavelength. A change from one channel state to another is called a symbol transition. Each symbol may represent (i.e., encode) one or more binary bits of the data. Alternatively, the data may be represented by symbol transitions, or by a sequence of two or more symbols.
Many digital communication links use only one bit per symbol; a binary ‘0’ is represented by one symbol (e.g., an electrical voltage or current signal within a first range), and binary ‘1’ by another symbol (e.g., an electrical voltage or current signal within a second range), but higher-order signal constellations are known and frequently used. In 4-level pulse amplitude modulation (PAM4), each symbol interval may carry any one of four symbols, denoted as −3, −1, +1, and +3. Two binary bits can thus be represented by each symbol.
Channel non-idealities produce dispersion which may cause each symbol to perturb its neighboring symbols, a consequence termed “inter-symbol interference” (ISI). ISI can make it difficult for the receiving device to determine which symbols were sent in each interval, particularly when such ISI is combined with additive noise.
To combat noise and ISI, receiving devices may employ various equalization techniques. Linear equalizers generally have to balance between reducing ISI and avoiding noise amplification. Decision Feedback Equalizers (DFE) are often preferred for their ability to combat ISI without inherently amplifying the noise. As the name suggests, a DFE employs a feedback path to remove ISI effects derived from previously-decided symbols. Whichever equalizer is used must contend with ever-increasing levels of ISI, and must complete their processing in ever-decreasing symbol intervals. As symbol rates reach into the tens of gigabaud over long-reach channels, existing receiver designs are unable to adequately cope with this challenge.